finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0 concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy Type-0. A lot of the art is from the Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi art book. __TOC__ Logos Type-0 Logo Art.jpg|''Final Fantasy Agito XIII'' logo without text. Characters Main characters FFAgitoXIIICharacters.JPG|Class Zero and Mog for Final Fantasy Agito XIII. Class zero release celebration.PNG|"Release celebration" artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Ace Artwork Nomura.png|Alternate artwork of Ace. FFT0 Queen Card.png|Queen. Machina_art.PNG|Machina Kunagiri. Rem_art.PNG|Rem Tokimiya. Lcie_machina_art.PNG|Machina as a l'Cie. IncognitusLCieConcept-fftype0.png|Machina as a l'Cie. Machina_rem_crystal.PNG|Machina and Rem in crystal stasis. FFT0 Rem versus Machina Pandaemonium.png|l'Cie Rem versus l'Cie Incognitus. FFT0 KSSSnH 009.png|Machina and Rem. Other characters Khalia_art.PNG|Khalia Chival VI. KhaliaColorVariationConcepts-fftype0.png|Khalia Chival VI. KhaliaDesignConcepts-fftype0.png|Khalia Chival VI (drafts). Arecia art.PNG|Arecia Al-Rashia. Arecia Alt Designs T0.jpg|Alternate Arecia designs. Arecia Art T0.jpg|Arecia Al-Rashia. FFT0 Suzuhisa Higato Artwork.png|Suzuhisa Higato. FFT0 Miotsk Aufmachyt Artwork.png|Miotsk Aufmachyt. Kurasami ConceptArt.jpg|Kurasame Susaya. Kurasame Art T0.jpg|Kurasame Susaya. Kursame and Tonberry Art T0.jpg|Kurasame and his Tonberry. KurasameEarlyDrafts-fftype0.png|Kurasame Susaya (drafts). Naghi_art.PNG|Naghi Minatsuchi. NaghiSketch-fftype0.png|Naghi Minatsuchi (sketch). Carla art.PNG|Carla Ayatsugi. Mutsuki_art.PNG|Mutsuki Chiharano. MutsukiDraftSketches-fftype0.png|Mutsuki Chiharano. Quon_art.PNG|Quon Yobatz. QuonColorConcept-fftype0.png|Quon Yobatz. Ryid_art.PNG|Ryid Uruk. Aria_art.PNG|Aria Luricara. Emina art.PNG|Emina Hanaharu. Emina-Hanaharu-Type0.png|Emina Hanaharu. Emina-Hanaharu-Type0-Artwork.png|Emina Hanaharu. Kazusa_art.PNG|Kazusa Futahito. Kazusa-Artwork-Type-0.png|Kazusa Futahito. Izana Art T0.jpg|Izana Kunagiri Zhuyu_art.PNG|Zhuyu Voghfau Byot. ZhuyuSketch-fftype0.png|Zhuyu Voghfau Byot FFT0 Early Zhuyu.png|Early concept of Zhuyu's l'Cie brands. Caetuna art.PNG|Caetuna. CaetunaDraftSketch-fftype0.png|Caetuna (sketches). Caetuna ColorConcepts-fftype0.png|Caetuna (sketches). FFT0 Early Setsuna.png|Early concept of Caetuna's l'Cie brands. Caetuna crystal.PNG|Caetuna in crystal stasis. ZaidouEarlyConcept-fftype0.png|Zaidou Tekise (drafts). Cadet Art T0.jpg|Kurasame, Quon, and Agito cadets. FFT0 Kurasame by Roberto Ferrari.png|Kuraseme Suzaya. FFT0 Emina by Roberto Ferrari.png|Emina Hanaharu. FFT0 Arecia by Roberto Ferrari.png|Arecia Al-Rashia. FFT0 Setsuna by Roberto Ferrari.png|Setsuna. Type0cidart.PNG|Cid Aulstyne. CidSketch-fftype0.png|Cid Aulstyne. CidIllustration-fftype0.png|Cid Aulstyne. Qator_art.PNG|Qator Bashtar. QatorSketch-fftype0.png|Qator Bashtar. QatorEyepatchConcept-fftype0.png|Qator Bashtar. Nimbus_art.PNG|Nimbus. NimbusLCieConcept-fftype0.png|Nimbus. Qumi_art.PNG|Qun'mi Tru'e. Qun'miActivatingArt-Type0.png|Qun'mi Tru'e. Qun'mi Alt Designs T0.jpg|Alternate Qun'mi designs. Qun'mi Alt Designs 2 T0.jpg|Alternate Qun'mi designs. Andoria art.PNG|Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio. Hoshihime & kurementi.PNG|Celestia and Yuzuki. SoryuConcept-fftype0.png|Soryu. SoryuPosingConcept-fftype0.png|Soryu. SoryuTeethConcept-fftype0.png|Soryu. SoryuWingConcept-fftype0.png|Soryu. KingOfConcordiaConcept-fftype0.png|King of Concordia. TonogiriConcept-fftype0.png|Tonogiri. Gilgamesh-Type0.png|Gilgamesh Ashur FFT0 Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh Ashur. Gilgamesh_True_Form_Type-0.png|Gilgamesh Ashur. Gilgamesh Weapons Art T0.jpg|Gilgamesh and his various weapons. Gilgamesh Weapons 2 Art T0.jpg|Gilgamesh and his various weapons. FFT0 Enkidu.png|Enkidu. FF Type-0 Gala concept art.jpg|Gala. FFT0 Rursan Arbiter Artwork 1.png|The Rursan Arbiter. FFT0 Rursan Arbiter Artwork 2.png|The Rursan Arbiter. FFT0 Myuria Concept Art.png|Myuria. Type-0 Diva concept.jpg|Diva. DivaDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Diva. Background characters Carla'sOlderSister-fftype0.png|Carla's older sister (unused). CadetFacesMaleConcept-fftype0.png|Agito Cadets (male). CadetFacesFemaleConcept-fftype0.png|Agito Cadets (female). CommissaryMaleConcept-fftype0.png|Commissary (male). CommissaryFemaleConcept-fftype0.png|Commissary (female). DominionWardenMaleConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion warden (male). DominionWardenFemaleConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion warden (female). DominionWardenMaleDraftSketches-fftype0.png|Dominion warden (drafts). DominionWardenFemaleDraftSketches-fftype0.png|Dominion warden (sketches). DominionCivilOfficialConcept-fftype0.png|Civil officials. DominionCivilOfficialMaleDraftSketch-fftype0.png|Civil official (male sketch). DominionCivilOfficialFemaleDraftSketch-fftype0.png|Civil official (female sketch). DominionLegionaryMaleConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion legionary (male). DominionLegionaryFemaleConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion legionary (female). DominionLegionaryDraftConcepts1-fftype0.png|Dominion legionary (sketches). DominionLegionaryDraftConcepts2-fftype0.png|Dominion legionary (sketches). TraineeConcept-fftype0.png|Cadet trainees. Class0Concept-fftype0.png|Class Zero cadets. Class1Concept-fftype0.png|Class First cadets. Class2Concept-fftype0.png|Class Second cadets. Class3Concept-fftype0.png|Class Third cadets. Class4Concept-fftype0.png|Class Fourth cadets. Class5Concept-fftype0.png|Class Fifth cadets. Class6Concept-fftype0.png|Class Sixth cadets. Class7Concept-fftype0.png|Class Seventh cadets. Class8Concept-fftype0.png|Class Eighth cadets. Class9Concept-fftype0.png|Class Ninth cadets. Class10Concept-fftype0.png|Class Tenth cadets. Class11Concept-fftype0.png|Class Eleventh cadets. Class12Concept-fftype0.png|Class Twelfth cadets. DominionCitizenAdultMaleConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion citizens (male). DominionCitizenAdultFemaleConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion citizens (female). DominionCitizenChildMaleConcepts-fftype0.png|Dominion citizens (child male). DominionCitizenChildFemaleConcepts-fftype0.png|Dominion citizens (child female) ImperialWardenConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial Officer. ImperialCivilOfficialConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial civil officer. Soldiers Art T0.jpg|Several armored individuals. Loricans Art T0.jpg|Various Loricans. AllianceSoldierIllustration-fftype0.png|Alliance soldier. AllianceSoldier1Concept-fftype0.png|Alliance soldier. AllianceSoldierDraftConcepts-fftype0.png|Alliance soldier. ImperialCitizenAdultMaleConcepts-fftype0.png|Imperial citizens. ImperialAdultFemaleConcepts-fftype0.png|Imperial citizens. ImperialCitizenAdultFemaleDraftConcepts-fftype0.png|Imperial citizens. KingdomWardenConcept-fftype0.png|Kingdom warden. KingdomWardenDraftConcepts-fftype0.png|Kingdom warden (drafts). KingdomCivilOfficialConcept-fftype0.png|Kingdom civil official. KingdomCivilOfficialDraftConcepts-fftype0.png|Kingdom civil official (drafts). KingdomLegionaryDraftConcepts1-fftype0.png|Dracoknights. KingdomLegionaryDraftConcepts2-fftype0.png|Dracoknights (drafts). KingdomLegionaryDraftConcepts3-fftype0.png|Dracoknights (drafts). KingdomVillagersMaleConcept-fftype0.png|Kingdom citizens. KingdomVillagersMaleConcept-fftype0.png|Kingdom citizens. KingdomVillagersDraftConcepts1-fftype0.png|Kingdom citizens. KingdomVillagersFemaleConcept-fftype0.png|Kingdom citizens. KingdomVillagersDraftConcepts2-fftype0.png|Kingdom citizens (drafts). Locations World WorldMapFinalForm-fftype0.png|Orience. WorldMapDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|Draft of the world map. WorldMapDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|Draft of a world map. WorldMapEarlyConcept-fftype0.png|Draft of a world map. MilitaryCommandStrategyMap-fftype0.png|Central Command's strategy map. Akademeia Suzaku_peristylium.PNG DominionIslandBackConcept-fftype0.png DominionIslandFrontConcept-fftype0.png DominionIslandAboveConcept-fftype0.png FFAgtXIII-Academy.jpg DominionIsland-ElevatorExteriorConcept-fftype0.png|Elevator up from the harbor (unused). DominionIsland-ElevatorEntranceConcept-fftype0.png|Elevator up from the harbor (unused). DominionMagicGateConcept-fftype0.png|Magic gate. Akademeia-EntranceConcept-fftype0.png|Entrance. Akademeia-HallwayConcept-fftype0.png|Hallway. Akademeia-ArmoryConcept-fftype0.png|Armory. Akademeia-CrystariumConcept-fftype0.png|Library. Akademeia-ReadyRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Ready room. Akademeia-LoungeConcept-fftype0.png|Lounge. Akademeia-CentralCommandConcept-fftype0.png|Central Command. Akademeia-BoardMeetingConcept-fftype0.png|Board room. Akademeia-Director'sOfficeInsideConcept-fftype0.png|Chancellor's office. Akademeia-Director'sOfficeDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Chancellor's office. Akademeia-DrAlRashia'sOfficeConcept-fftype0.png|Arecia's office. Akademeia-DrAlRashia'sLaboratoryConcept-fftype0.png|Arecia's laboratory (unused). Akademeia-AltocrystariumConcept-fftype0.png|Altocrystarium. AltocrystalConcept-fftype0.png|Altocrystarium (draft). VermilionBirdCrystalRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Crystal room. Akademeia-AirshipLandingConcept-fftype0.png|Airship Landing. Akademeia-BackGardenConcept-fftype0.png|Classroom Zero back garden. Akademeia-CommonCemeteryConcept-fftype0.png|Cemetery. Akademeia-ClassroomDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Classroom (draft). Akademeia-ClassroomEndingConcept-fftype0.png|Classroom Zero (ending). Akademeia-ArenaConcept-fftype0.png|Arena. Akademeia-ChocoboRanchConcept-fftype0.png|Chocobo ranch. Akademeia-RoomUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|Room (unused). Akademeia-HallwayDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|Hallway (draft). Akademeia-HallwayDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|Hallway (draft). Akademeia-PrivateRoomConcept1-fftype0.png|Dorm room (unused). Akademeia-PrivateRoomConcept2-fftype0.png|Dorm room (unused). Milites ImperialHeadquartersConcept-fftype0.png|White Peristylium in Ingram. ImperialPeristyliumConcept-fftype0.png|White Peristylium (early). WhiteTigerCrystalRoom-fftype0.png|White Tiger Crystal. ImperialCityConcept-fftype0.png|Ingram. IngramDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|Ingram (early). ngramDraftConcept3-fftype0.png|Ingram (early). ImperialCityDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|Ingram. IngramDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|Ingram. ImperialCityDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|Ingram. HotelArmadaConcept-fftype0.png|Hotel Armada. ImperialDowntownBuilding-EmergencyStaircaseConcept-fftype0.png|Emergency staircase in Ingram. ImperialDowntownBuilding-DetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Ingram. ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Cid's office in Ingram. ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept1-fftype0.png|Cid's office in Ingram. ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept2-fftype0.png|Cid's office in Ingram. ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept3-fftype0.png|Cid's office in Ingram. ImperialCity-BuildingInteriorUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|Unused imperial hallway. ImperialDowntownBuilding-Interior-fftype0.png|Snow Giant in Ingram. ImperialDowntown-VajraChargingStation-fftype0.png|Vajra charging station in Ingram. MagitekArmorLabConcept-fftype0.png|Steelworks. MagitekArmorLab-EntranceConcept-fftype0.png|Steelworks. MagitekArmorLab-PowerReactorConcept-fftype0.png|Steelworks. MagitekArmorLab-HangarConcept-fftype0.png|Steelworks hangar. MagitekArmorLab-UndergroundPassageConcept-fftype0.png|Steelworks underground passage. AzurrProvisionalHQConcept-fftype0.png|Azurr Provisional HQ. AzurrProvisionalHQ-RooftopConcept-fftype0.png|Azurr Provisional HQ. ImperialAirbaseConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial airbase. BigBridge-RampartConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge rampart. BigBridge-RampartGunEmplacementConcept-fftype0.png|Gun emplacements in the rampart. BigBridge-RampartBattleConcept-fftype0.png|Battle at rampart. BigBridge-ImperialGunEmplacementConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge gun emplacements. BigBridge-GunEmplacementPowerReactorConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge power reactor. FFT0 Big Bridge Artwork.png|The Big Bridge. FFT0 KSSSnH 019a.png|The Big Bridge. BigBridgeDrawbridgeMechanismConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge mechanism. Concordia FFT0 KSSSnH 017b.png|Battle of Judecca. FrozenCloudsDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Frozen clouds. KingdomCityConcept-fftype0.png|Concordian town. BorderFortressConcept-fftype0.png|Royal border fortress. BorderFortress-PathConcept-fftype0.png|Path through the border fortress. FFT0 Mahamayuri Artwork 1.png|Mahamayuri. FFT0 Mahamayuri Artwork 2.png|Mahamayuri. RoyalCapitalDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|Mahamayuri. RoyalCapitalDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|Mahamayuri. RoyalCapitalDraftConcept3-fftype0.png|Mahamayuri. RoyalCapitalDraftConcept4-fftype0.png|Mahamayuri. FFT0 KSSSnH 019b.png|Mahamayuri. AzureDragonCrystalRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Azure Dragon Crystal. ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Exterior2Concept-fftype0.png|Queen's palace. ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Exterior1Concept-fftype0.png|Queen's palace. ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Interior2Concept-fftype0.png|Queen's palace. ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Interior1Concept-fftype0.png|Queen's palace (throne room). Dragon'sNestConcept-fftype0.png|Dragon's nest (unused). CurseflowConcept1-fftype0.png|Cursemire of Naraku. CurseflowConcept2-fftype0.png|Cursemire of Naraku. NarakuUnusedConceptIllustration1-fftype0.png|Cursemire of Naraku. NarakuUnusedConceptIllustration2-fftype0.png|Cursemire of Naraku. Other KihathVillageConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion village. DominionDefenseTowerConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion defense tower. DesertedHouseConcept-fftype0.png|Deserted House. LoricanCapitalConcept-fftype0.png|Lorican capital. BlackTortoiseCrystalRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Black Tortoise Crystal. LoricanCapitalExplodedConcept-fftype0.png|Ultima Ground Zero. UltimaGroundZeroConcept-fftype0.png|Ultima Ground Zero. UltimaGroundZeroCatacombConcept-fftype0.png|Ultima Ground Zero. LoricanCityUnusedConcept2-fftype0.png|Lorican town (unused). LoricanCityUnusedConcept1-fftype0.png|Lorican town (unused). LoricanCityUnusedConcept3-fftype0.png|Lorican town (unused). SubterraneanLabyrinthUnusedConcept1-fftype0.png|Subterranean labyrinth (unused). SubterraneanLabyrinthUnusedConcept2-fftype0.png|Subterranean labyrinth (unused). SubterraneanLabyrinthUnusedConcept3-fftype0.png|Subterranean labyrinth (unused). UndergroundCityUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|Underground city (unused). FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 1.png|Pandæmonium. FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 2.png|Pandæmonium. FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 3.png|Pandæmonium. Pandaemonium-CloisterOfManifestationConcept-fftype0.png|Cloister of Manifestation. Pandaemonium-CloisterOfExhibitionConcept-fftype0.png|Cloister of Exhibition. Pandaemonium-ChamberOfLifeConcept-fftype0.png|Chamber of Life. Pandaemonium-PortalOfDestructionConcept-fftype0.png|Portal of Destruction. Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionGenbuConcept-fftype0.png|Chapel of Destruction (Lorica). Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionSuzakuConcept-fftype0.png|Chapel of Destruction (Rubrum). Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionSoryuConcept-fftype0.png|Chapel of Destruction (Concordia). Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionByakkoConcept-fftype0.png|Chapel of Destruction (Milites). Pandaemonium-UnusedRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Unused room. Airships DominionAirshipDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Dominion shuttle. DominionAirshipDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|Dominion airship. DominionAirshipTurretConcept-fftype0.png|Airship turret. ImperialAirshipConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial dreadnought. ImperialAirshipSidesConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial dreadnought. ImperialAirshipInteriorConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial dreadnought interior. ImperialAirshipCentralAreaConcept1-fftype0.png|Imperial dreadnought crystal jammer. ImperialAirshipCentralAreaConcept2-fftype0.png|Imperial dreadnought central area. ImperialAirshipInteriorDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial airship interior. ImperialAirshipMiscellaneaDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial airships. ConcordiaQueen'sAirshipConcept-fftype0.png|Queen Andoria's airship. ConcordiaQueen'sAirshipDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Queen Andoria's airship (interior). ConcordiaQueen'sAirshipInteriorIllustration-fftype0.png|Queen Andoria's airship. FFT0 Setzer Artwork 1.png|''Setzer''. FFT0 Setzer Artwork 2.png|''Setzer'' interior passages. FFT0 Setzer Artwork 3.png|''Setzer'' power reactor. FFT0 Setzer Battle Concept.png|''Setzer'' early battle concept. DracobaltianAirshipConcept-fftype0.png|Dracobaltian airship (unused). DracobaltianAirshipEntranceConcept-fftype0.png|Dracobaltian airship (unused). DracobaltianAirshipInteriorConcept-fftype0.png|Dracobaltian airship DracobaltianAirshipDepthsConcept-fftype0.png|Dracobaltian airship. Eidolons FFT0 Golem Concept Art.png|Golem. FFT0 Ifrit Concept Art.png|Ifrit. FFT0 Shiva Concept Art.png|Shiva. FFT0 Odin Concept Art.png|Odin. FFT0 Diabolos Concept Art.png|Diabolos. FFT0 Bahamut Concept Art.png|Bahamut. FFT0 Bahamut Reishiki Concept Art.png|Bahamut Reishiki. Alexander_Type-0_concept_art.png|Alexander. FFT0 Phoenix Concept Art.png|Phoenix (unused). FFT0 Nemesis Concept Art.png|Nemesis (unused). FFT0 Pandemonium Concept Art.png|Pandemonium (unused). FFT0 Typhon Concept Art.png|Typhon (unused). Creatures Mog Tonberry Cactuar Art T0.jpg|Mog, Tonberry, and Cactuar (Class Zero). VermilionMascotConcept-fftype0.png ChocoboConcept-fftype0.png|Chocobo. LuconiaConcept-fftype0.png|Luconia (unused) Enemies Creatures DracobaltianConcept-fftype0.png|Dracobaltian. DracobaltianDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Dracobaltian. FlyvernConcept-fftype0.png|Flyvern. WingvernConcept-fftype0.png|Wingvern. DiepvernConcept-fftype0.png|Diepvern. FFT0 Shinryu Artwork.png|Shinryu Celestia. Shinryu_celestia.PNG|Shinryu Celestia. ShinryuCelestiaHeadConcept-fftype0.png|Shinryu Celestia. ShinryuCelestiaBodyConcept-fftype0.png|Shinryu Celestia. ShinryCelestiaCiethingConcept-fftype0.png|Shinryu Celestia. FFT0 Nox Suzaku Artwork 1.png|Nox Suzaku. FFT0 Nox Suzaku Artwork 2.png|Nox Suzaku. FFT0 Nox Suzaku Render.png|Nox Suzaku. NoxSuzakuFormationDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Nox Suzaku. DarkCadetDraftIllustration-fftype0.png|Shades spawned by Nox Suzaku. MilitesiCoeurlConcept-fftype0.png|Militesi Coeurl. SnowGiantConcept-fftype0.png|Snow Giant. HundlegsConcept-fftype0.png|Hundlegs. MardukConcept-fftype0.png|Marduk. MushussuConcept-fftype0.png|Mushussu. Human ImperialTrooperConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial Trooper. SupersoldierConcept-fftype0.png|Supersoldier. SupersoldierDraftConcepts1-fftype0.png|Supersoldier drafts. SupersoldierDraftConcepts2-fftype0.png|Supersoldier drafts. ShockTrooperConcept-fftype0.png|Shock Trooper. AirborneTrooperConcept-fftype0.png|Airborne Trooper. KingdomLegionaryConcept-fftype0.png|Dracoknight. Machines FFT0 Brionac Artwork.png|Brionac. BrionacConcept-fftype0.png|Brionac. BrionacDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Brionac. BrionacIllustration-fftype0.png|Brionac. BrionacRough-fftype0.png|Brionac. DainsleifConcept-fftype0.png|Dáinsleif. DainsleifDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Dáinsleif. DainsleifCockpitConcept-fftype0.png|Dáinsleif. Qatormagitek.PNG|Gabriel. GabrielBoosterConcept-fftype0.png|Gabriel's booster. GabrielDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Gabriel details. GabrielEnhancedConcept-fftype0.png|Gabriel Omega. VajraConcept-fftype0.png|Vajra. BlackburnConcept-fftype0.png|Blackburn. ColossusConcept-fftype0.png|Colossus. StrikerConcept-fftype0.png|Striker. HelldiverConcept-fftype0.png|Helldiver. NymurodConcept-fftype0.png|Nymurod. NomadConcept-fftype0.png|Nomad. MartinetConcept-fftype0.png|Martinet. PanjandrumConcept-fftype0.png|Panjandrum. ImperialDowntownBuildingExplosivesConcept-fftype0.png|Panjandrum. BattleMechConcept-fftype0.png|Auto Turret. Rursus RursanReaver1Concept-fftype0.png|Rursan Reaver (1). RursanReaver2Concept-fftype0.png|Rursan Reaver (2). RursanReaverDifferentFormConcept-fftype0.png|Rursan Reaver (unused). RursanReaverFinalFormConcept-fftype0.png|Rursan Reaver final form (unused). Unused enemies Mecha_Behemoth_Type-0_Art.jpg|Mecha behemoth. MagitekArmorUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|MA. MassProducedMAConcept-fftype0.png|MA. RetroMagitekArmorConcept-fftype0.png|"Retro" MA. MonsterMech1Concept-fftype0.png|Monster mech. MonsterMech2Concept-fftype0.png|Monster mech. ArmoredInfantryConcept-fftype0.png|Armored infantry. FreakDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Freak. DragonUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|Dragon. YingYangConcept-fftype0.png|Ying/Yang. Scenario FFAgitoXIII Dragons.jpg|Downed airship. FFT0 KSSSnH 015a.png|Destroying an imperial airship in Chapter 1. FFT0 KSSSnH 015b.png|"Battlefield reflected on the water's surface". VajraPursuitConcept-fftype0.png|Vajra pursues the party. IngramQatorBattleConcept-fftype0.png|Battle against Qator Bashtar in Ingram. CollapsingNationsSceneDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Nations collapse. FinisDraftConcept3-fftype0.png|Tempus Finis. EndingSettingCollection-fftype0.jpg|Ending. Weapons Icy_sword.PNG|Kurasame's Boreal Blade. IcyBladeArt1-fftype0.png|Boreal Blade. ZhuyuWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Zhuyu's axe. NaghiWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Naghi's dagger. CarlaUnusedWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Carla's firearm (unused). QuonWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Quon's book (unused). RyidWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Ryid's blade (unused). MutsukiUnusedWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Mutsuki's compass (unused). QatorPistolConcept-fftype0.png|Qator Bashtar's pistol. ImperialFirearmsConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial firearms. KingdomLegionaryWeaponDraftConcepts-fftype0.png|Dracoknights' spears. GalaUnusedWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Gala's weapon. QueenCard1-UnusedArt-fftype0.png|Queen card (unused). Miscellaneous RelicTerminalConcept-fftype0.png|Relic terminal. AlRashia'sKiseruConcept-fftype0.png|Arecia's cigarette holder. AndoriaFloatingChairConcept-fftype0.png|Andoria's chair. Caetuna_summon_device.PNG|Caetuna's summoning device. CaetunaL'CieDeviceConcept1-fftype0.png|Caetuna's summoning device. ImperialMilitaryTruckConcept-fftype0.png|Milites truck. UltimaBombConcept-fftype0.png|Ultima Bomb. UltimaBombDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Ultima Bomb (draft). ImperialTimedExplosiveConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial explosive device. FFT0 Four Symbols.png|Symbols of the four nations, seen in the Pandaemonium. AkashicRecordsConcept-fftype0.png|Akashic Records. FFT0 Eye of Etro 1.png|Eye of Etro. FFT0 Eye of Etro 2.png|Eye of Etro. FFT0 Eye of Etro 3.png|Eye of Etro. FFT0 Class Zero Flag.png|The Class Zero weapons and mantles flag. FFT0 KSSSnH 024-025.png|The Class Zero weapons and mantles flag. Test-Tube-Type0.png|Kazusa Futahito's test tube. DivaBallConcept-fftype0.png|Diva's sphere. ImperialHugeGunEmplacementUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial "Ultima cannon" (unused). FFT0 KSSSnH 18b.png Promotional artwork Ace Cover book.jpg|Ace. Fft0machinarem.jpg|Machina and Rem. Type-0-Artwork-Rem-and-Machina-2.jpg|Machina and Rem. Type-0_Machina_and_Rem_key_visual.jpg|Machina and Rem. Type-0 Poster Artwork.png|Ace, Nine, and Queen. Type-0 dragon.jpg|Ace, Cater, and Cinque fighting Shinryu Celestia. FFT0 Ace Rursan Reaver Finis Artwork.png|Ace fighting a Rursan Reaver at the entrance area of Akademeia. FFType-0HD_PromotionalArtwork_-_Ace.jpg|Ace for Final Fantasy Type-0 HD. AceNoctisPromo.jpg|Ace and Noctis for Final Fantasy Type-0 HD and Final Fantasy XV. Type-0-NewPromoArt.jpg|Machina mourns for Rem. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 artwork